


You Are My Sunshine

by Sun_And_Stars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Calthazar, M/M, Songfic, TW for blood, but balthazar still dies so how au is it really?, graceless!castiel - Freeform, well it's kinda a songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_And_Stars/pseuds/Sun_And_Stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar, once upon a time when Castiel still had his Grace, taught Castiel a song. As Balthazar lays dying in Castiel's arms, Cas sings it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> The song was written by Jimmie Davis and Charles Mitchell
> 
> ~Sun_And_Stars

            “You are my sunshine,” Cas starts to sing, voice wavering as he holds Balthazar in his arms, “my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.”

            The dark haired angel held his lover in his arms, gently brushing his blond hair slick with blood back from his face as much as he could. Balthazar gave a wet cough from the blood filling up his lungs and throat, stealing his air. Castiel knew he didn’t have much longer with him. He held the angel closer to his chest,  one arm wrapped around his back, hand resting on his tricep. His other hand was covering Balthazar's chest where the stab wound from an angel blade was, trying to keep him from bleeding out. It wasn't working. Balthazar’s eyes were already getting glassy, glazing over as his body started shutting down. Balthazar was watching Castiel as best he could, focusing on his voice.

            “The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping. I dreamt I held you in my arms. When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken. So I hung my head, and cried.”

            Castiel was trying to keep himself from crying, as difficult as it was. It was hard to stay strong when the angel he fell in love with so long ago was here- dying in his arms. Balthazar coughed again, blood dribbling out of his mouth now, and splattering. Castiel bit his lip, and tried his best to wipe it away from his mouth. He only ended up smearing it around his mouth and into the scruff around it, which was softer than it looked. He remembered how soft it felt when they would kiss, before remembering they wouldn't be able to do that again.  

            “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away,” Cas sings to him.  His voice was trembling even more now, eyes wet with unshed tears. He couldn't cry- he had to be strong for Balthazar. 

            Balthazar was striving to stay conscious- and even furthermore alive- as long as he could. They both knew he wouldn’t make it, but neither would admit it. He was too far wounded, and Castiel couldn't heal him. Not when he was Graceless. The fact that the blond angel was still alive at the moment was a miracle in itself, and Castiel was going to cherish it as long as he could.

            “ _Cassie_ ,” The older angel thinks to him, unable to actually speak, “ _Darling, I’m sorry_.”

            “Shh….” He hushes him, and runs his other hand through his blood-matted hair. “Don’t be sorry, it’s okay. It’s gonna be okay." Castiel kisses his forehead firmly. He glanced around at the other dead bodies of angels slain around them and towards the angel blade that pierced his beloved's chest, before tearing his eyes away back to Balthazar, continuing his singing. 

            “I’ll always love you, and make you happy. If you will only stay the same. But if you leave me, to love another. You’ll regret it all one day.”

            “ _Only ever you, mon amour_.” Balthazar thinks to him, trying to smile. He coughed up more blood. Castiel gives a small smile to the broken, dying angel. 

            “I know.” There was no one else for him, either. Only Balthazar. 

            Balthazar’s breaths are getting shallower now, his breathing labored and coming in gasps. Castiel knows they don’t have much longer as Balthazar fights for air from his lungs which are filling with his blood, killing him. His Grace is so far damaged, coming undone at the seams, that he can't heal himself. “ _I love you_.” The older angel thinks to him.

            “I love you too,” Castiel speaks softly, and presses a soft kiss to his lips. He can feel Balthazar trying to gather the strength to kiss back, but he can’t and it breaks Castiel’s heart. He can't hear Balthazar's breathing anymore, it's so faint and slow. 

            “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You never know, dear, how much I love you. P-Please don’t take my sunshine away.” Castiel sings shakily and watches through blurry eyes as blue-grey grace lights up Balthazar’s eyes and he holds him tight. “Please don’t take my sunshine away.”

            “ _I love you, Castiel_.”

            Castiel doesn’t scream in pain when Balthazar’s Grace burns up and his wings burn onto Cas’s skin forever. He doesn’t even feel it. He just feels the deadweight of a empty vessel that lacks the beautiful grace of the angel he loved. His fingers curl tighter around him and he sobs out, “why did they have to take my sunshine away?”


End file.
